


the world can wait

by Tat_Tat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long day. A long week, actually, and Asami can feel the weight of it all, her shoulders stiff, body and mind aching for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world can wait

It’s been a long day. A long week, actually, and Asami can feel the weight of it all, her shoulders stiff, body and mind aching for release. 

It’s Korra who pulls her from her study, insisting she takes a break. Asami didn’t expect this: a searing kiss that makes her swoon, her hands held up over her head, pinned to the wall. She flexes her hands instinctively. She could fight back. But she chooses not to, letting Korra take control because that’s all Asami has done for the past week -- tried to be in control. 

Cool metal snaps around her wrists, holding her to the wall. She gasps slightly at it when it chills her pulse points. Korra’s hands are warm by contrast, slipping under her shirt, palming her breasts. Asami leans into the touch and whispers Korra’s name. She wants to take control and pull the other woman closer to her, to set the pace and kiss her hard, but the metal bonds deny her that. She writhes restlessly and feels some relief when Korra undresses her, ripping her shirt off and pulling her skirt and panties down to her ankles. 

The cool air closes in around her once she’s naked and she shivers. Wind streaks over her pert nipples and twines around her body. She shrieks and giggles when Korra brushes a ticklish spot. Korra laughs watching her, her voice is low and dark like tinted glass. 

Gradually, the wind dies down and only brushes against her breasts and stomach. The room becomes warmer and flames lick her body. On impulse she pulls away, back pressed against the wall. There is a flicker of fear that races through her body and cleanses her mind of the worries she had before she left her desk. The flames draw closer. They burn. She gasps, gritting her teeth. The only thing that keeps her from losing her mind is knowing that it is Korra controlling the flames. Out of breath and elated from the adrenaline soaring through her body, she feels a sense of calm. The hot flashes are no longer threatening as she closes her eyes and takes it all in, seeing the fire for what it is: energy, life. And also she feels Korra’s spirit in the flames, just as she did in the wind, and again, in the water gliding all over her body, soothing the burns. 

“How do you feel?” Korra asks, holding Asami’s body as she releases the metal bonds. Asami languidly falls into Korra’s arms, pressing her face against her girlfriend’s chest.

“Better,” she says, and slowly falls asleep. There are things that still need to be done: speeches to write, a new engineering branch to plan, and blueprints to go over. But Korra is holding her and it’s the best sleep she’s had in days. The world can wait.


End file.
